Its All About to Begin
by xHyuga-Hinatax
Summary: Maybe thats what this is all about. Maybe once this is all over, I will finally have the courage to tell her.
1. Chapter 1

**PS: I do not own Soul Eater!**

**Hello everyone! This will be my first ever story, since signing up, but I will be happy to take any types of reviews, good or bad, I will learn from it :)**

Chapter 1:

**Tsubaki POV**

He will never learn! Black Star will just never learn to be a silent assassin! Our mission to kill Alcapone was a complete disaster! We were supposed to just get in, kill Alcapone and all his associates and get out, but no Black Star decided to make the grandest entrance he could possibly do! We ended up being the ones being shot at, barely missing all of them. When we returned to the academy, we weren't surprised that Lord Death was going on about how being an assassin means being silent.

"If you want to get those Kishin eggs, you need to be silent. I'm sure you repeat the Assassin Rules in your head, but don't follow through with it."

"Yeah, yeah, but where's the fun in that? I like to make myself known to others!" Black Star exclaimed, with a bored look on his face.

"Oh well. Anyway, you might not have noticed, but there would have been at least 99 Kishin's there, and they were heard to have started going to Witch Angela's home to capture her." Lord Death explained.

"What? So if we go there, that's 99 plus 1… I can make Tsubaki into a Death Scythe in one go! How about it, Tsubaki?"

"Hm. I would like that, but do you really thi-" Black star cut me off.

"Ok then let's get going!" Black Star shouted as he raced out the door.

"Oh, but wai- oh well." I sighed deeply. I proceeded to walk out of Lord Death's office, but as I did he spoke to me.

"Oh and Tsubaki, I would like you to come back towards the end of school, there is something we need to discuss… without Black Star.

**Black Star POV**

Thinking about the failed Alcapone mission didn't bother me at all! All I could care about is trying to get all those Kishin eggs and the one witch soul to finally make Tsubaki a Death Scythe. But to do that I guess I do have to learn to be more silent if I intend to complete these missions. And I'm sure Tsubaki can complete agree to that.

One thing does concern me…. Why Tsubaki would stay back at Lord Death's office. It is odd, but she has vaguely mentioned something about battling a weapon that is really powerful. He is supposed to be on the brink of becoming a Kishin or something like that. I probably wasn't paying much attention.

Maybe that's what it's about. Maybe after all this is over, maybe I can finally gather the courage to tell her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here is chapter 2, finally :) This moves on to the episode when…. Well you'll figure it out ;) **

**Tsubaki POV**

"M-Ma-Masamune? Are you sure?"

"I'm afraid so, Tsubaki. Now I know you are possibly the only person who could go against him, but have you spoken to Black Star about his return?" Lord Death asked.

"Um, well, no not fully. I briefly mentioned it to him, but he probably wasn't listening. I know, I must talk to him." I said, my head spinning with the thought of Masamune.

"Good, because it would be best if he did know more. I want you two to head out to the town of Shin tomorrow. That is the town he is currently terrorising." Said Lord Death.

"Understood, Lord Death." I said as I left the room.

**Black Star POV**

I was walking down the hallway, when I saw Tsubaki coming towards me with a sad look on her face. We stopped and stared at each other for a little while, until she exhaled and began to speak.

"We have a new mission. Kill the Enchanted Sword." She said.

"Oh really? Where are we going?" I asked, curiously.

"Shin." She answered.

"Oh ok then. Do we leave tomorrow?"

"Yes. And can you not tell Maka or Soul? I don't want them getting all worried, especially Maka."

"Sure Tsubaki. What is the Enchanted Sword, anyway?" I asked. I've never heard of it before, probably because I don't read.

"Hm. Let me explain it to you, while we head back to our house."

There is something mysterious about this "Enchanted Sword" that I really want to know more about. And more importantly, why Tsubaki would know so much about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Sorry for not having posted the chapters for a while! Btw, this chapter is happening during and after their Alcapone mission. I messed it up a little in Chapter 2 :( Anyway here is Chapter 3 :) Enjoy!**

**Black** **Star POV**

Tsubaki and I started to make our way to Witch Angela's castle that morning. We decided to take a break half way, but I wasn't tired! I needed to get back at Tsubaki! She thought we couldn't do it! I climbed up the cliff face where she was….Until I got to the top.

**Tsubaki POV**

When Black Star and I stopped for our break, I decided to take a quick dip in a hot spring at the top of a cliff. I then heard a loud scurrying coming up the side and immediately guessed it to be Black Star. No sooner had I heard the movement stop, I heard a loud scream, guessing he had seen me. I sighed and threw a shuriken star at him and I heard a thud.

"You could have guessed a mile away! If you want to be a good assassin, you need to learn how to shut the hell up!" I said to him.

I leaned over the edge and saw him on the ground, blood spurting from his head.

"Did I do that?" I said.

"Dying…. My breath will be erased…. Nothing to worry about." He said as he weakly gave a thumbs up.

"Okay!" I said.

**Black** **Star POV**

What I saw when I reached the top made me scream at the sight, but on the inside I was having thoughts…. Naughty thoughts. I felt so bad thinking them, but at the same time, I still screamed loudly at her body. Next thing I know, I can feel a shuriken stab me in the forehead. I landed with a thud on the ledge below.

"You could have guessed a mile away! If you want to be a good assassin, you need to learn how to shut the hell up!" She said to me.

She looked over at me, my forehead spilling blood. Then she smiled when I said I was fine (I LIED!)

I swear she is trying to kill me. Even if she is trying to teach me a lesson.

**Tsubaki POV**

Once I was dressed, we kept moving till we got to the castle. Once we got there, we passed by lots of Kishin souls. The ones we were after. While we were looking around, we looked up to see a grey-haired man coming at us. We jumped out of the way.

"This day is really starting to piss me off now." He said. With a sarcastic tone, mind you.

"There must be at least 100 Kishin's here. I suspect you are the reason." Black Star said, looking around.

"I know why you are here. And you can't have Angela." He said in the same tone, tightening his grip.

"I hope you are strong. Because I will beat you with an even stronger force!" Black Star said.

"So get ready, because we will fight!" Black Star said in a confident tone.

"My name is Mifune. I am the guardian of the witch Angela." He said to us.

"My name is Black Star. I surpass the power of the gods." Black Star said, proudly.

"I only kill when necessary, so leave now and never return." Mifune said.

"Tsubaki…" Black Star said.

"Right." I immediately transformed into a chain scythe.

We got ready to face Mifune head on.


End file.
